Reed Eaton
Reed Eaton (リードイートン Rīdo īton), also known as the Green Machine (グリーンマシン Gurīn Mashin), is a Mage and member of the Miracle Fish Guild. He is a proud member of Team Atlantic and dreams to become an S-Class Mage to top his rival and best friend, Haru Soto. Appearance Reed is a rather handsome and tall young man with a fair skin complexion. His most prominent features are his green hair and matching eyes. He has his hair covering one of his eyes with red goggles on top of his head. He also wears red gloves that can turn into wires or even claws if he needs to use them. Usually, he incorporates the gloves into his magic and fighting style. He also wears a dark green jacket with a furry hood over a white and red collared t-shirt. The rest of his ensemble his pretty basic with dark blue jeans and black boots. Personality Reed is a very bashful, happy-go-lucky kind of guy but he also loves to be praised. He also harbors a crush on his partner and longtime friend, Cara Santana. She is not aware of it because he rarely makes it known. He sees himself as weak and believes if he confesses to her, she will turn him down for someone who will always protect her. Despite this, he is quick to jump to her side in battle and treats her well. His best friend Haru is aware of his crush and teases him about it. Reed can turn very serious and even deadly when someone mentions harming his friends or guild. He is known as the "Green Machine" for his seriousness in battle and he is always determined to bring home a victory for the guild. Reed is also very determined to prove his worth to the guild, even though he has done so countless times, so he trains frequently when he is not at the hall. His number one dream is to become an S-Class Mage just like Haru so he can win the attention of Cara and fulfill his promise to his grandmother. History Reed's parents died of illness when he was only two. He was then taken in by his grandmother until he turned fifteen and she died of old age. Before she died, she told him to become the best possible version of himself. He decided to up the ante and promised to become the best S-Class Mage. After a year of searching for a guild, Reed was about to give up when he stumbled upon a beat up girl in the woods. He looked around to see if the culprits were still hanging about and saw no one. He found a guild mark that he did not recognize and was about to take her to his house to heal her but he was stopped by another blonde haired person. The man revealed himself to be her brother and that his name was Jordan Strife. Jordan wondered how he could repay Reed and decided to let him join his guild. Reed heartily accepted and was elated that he could finally fulfill his grandmother's wishes. Upon entering the guild, Reed was introduced to the living facilities and to several other members. He was about to turn in for the night when his eyes caught the face of a beautiful young woman. He was awestruck and eventually the woman noticed him. The beauty revealed herself to be named Cara Santana and then introduced the man next to her, Haru Soto, to be her partner. Cara tells Reed that she and her partner were trying to form a team, but they needed three to become a squad. Reed volunteers himself not only to make her happy, but because becoming apart of this team would help him get closer to his goal of becoming S-Class. Their first mission, to help capture thugs, went without a hitch but there were few times where there were issues among the team. First, Haru and Reed got into an argument over directions. Next, they managed to round up all the thugs but the last one escaped because of Reed and the thug made off with Cara. Haru calls Reed "the weakest link" and a disappointment to his family which causes Reed to uncontrollably engulf himself with flames. He threatens to crush Haru for even mentioning his family and for acting like he was never weak once himself. The two reconcile and work together to save Cara and eventually complete the mission. One day, an elderly woman enters the guild pleading for help. Reed manages to get her to calm down enough so they can comprehend what she was trying to say. The woman then talks about her city being taken over by a horrible dark guild called Running Lion who practice a forbidden magic called Black Arts. Reed and his teammates volunteer to put a stop to them, but Jordan refuses and forbids them to leave to fight the guild. Carly, hoping to get them green-lit to go on the mission, volunteers to go on the mission to keep watch of them. Jordan still refuses and Carly tells him if they do not put an end to their antics their city would soon be engulfed by the darkness of Running Lion as well. Reluctantly, he agrees and gathers his things reminding her he was serious about going with them. Jordan turns to Reed and his team and tells them to make haste since East Crest was one day away. Magic & Abilities Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): ''Reed is a very skilled user of Fire Magic. He was taught by his late grandmother who was also a skilled mage despite her old age. He pays homage to her by actively practicing in this art and incorporates his scythe gloves into many of his fire attacks for an extra flare. * 'Hell Prominence ': Using his gloves, Reed sends fire magic through his fingertips and to the magical thread and the threads unleash the flames in a long, powerful laser like formation. * 'Prominence Whip ''': Using his gloves, Reed sends his fire magic to the threads and turns them into scorching whips. * '''Burning Claw: Reed summons fire magic to one of his gloves and brings out the claws to slice his opponent with scorching heat. * Fire Spin: With his wire gloves, Reed traps his opponent in a vortex of fire. * Walking Flame: Reed can unconsciously trigger this form when he is angry or when he's on his last legs in battle. He engulfs himself with flames and he grows two feet taller. All that is visible to the opponent is his eyes covered by the goggles. This form gives Reed's fire power a major boost and his attacks deal twice as much damage. * Stunt Man: Reed creates a copy of him made out of fire and controls it with the wires of his gloves, like a puppet. Reed is able to see out of the eyes of the double so it is quite useful for recon. For an attack, Reed and his copy go to opposite sides of the enemy and attack them furiously with bursts of fire. * Human Grenade: Creating a clone of fire, Reed commands the clone to rush at his opponent. The clone then attaches itself to the enemy and explodes on Reed's command. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although he is hesitant to fight at times, Reed is actually a very good fighter. However, out of all the Team Atlantic members his best attribute would be his speed and tactical genius. Immense Speed: Reed can run at extremely fast speeds without any magical aid. When he was younger, his grandmother often made him run laps around the woods of their small cottage as training. Sometimes he would come across bears or other wildlife creatures and he would have to pick up the pace if he didn't want to end up as someone's supper. Master Weapon Specialist: Reed received special gloves from his late grandmother that his father used to own before he died. These gloves hide special wires and even sharp claws. Reed makes using them look effortless, but in reality he struggled a lot while learning to use them. Sometimes he would try to give up but his determination to become an S-Class Mage wouldn't let him. Equipment Reed has been using these gloves for many years now, which he mentions was extremely difficult. When being asked about how he learned to incorporate his magic into the gloves he answers with:"I wanted to quit all the time and one day I eventually had enough. Coincidentally, it was the same day I discovered my '''Walking Flame '''spell. I unleashed a hellish flame of rage and boom! The rest is history."